Just another day at the palm woods
by Big time LOKI'D
Summary: (this is a Reader insert fanfiction) you have just moved in to the palm woods form England to pursue your dream as an actress things didn't go so well when you meet the best looking boys at the palm woods(BTR) for the first time and with everything that has gone on will you be able to make friends with the boys and maybe even fall in love. Becomes M later on Reader/Kendall
1. Chapter 1

Your p.o.v

It's my first day at the palm woods I was talent scouted for my acting when the big time rush where filming their move in the Uk I was in it as an extra and was given a chance to come to the palm woods so I took it. My family had to stay in England because it was no pets allowed and we had a dog but they visit at summer and Christmas, anyway back to the point I was given a Tv signing and I was so scared when I got there because I thought that none of the people here would like me because of coming from a different country so I took my room key from the receptionist and started making my way up to my room, I had so many things to carry that I wasn't looking where I was going then ended up bumping into someone and dropping all of my things on the floor "for fucks sake!" I shouted because when I had dropped all of my things I had smashed the glass on the photo frame with a picture of me and my Granddad in it that photo held lost of precious memories for me, I gathered all my things up not even bothering to say sorry the person that I had bumped into and stormed to my room and stayed there crying because I thought that the news would have got around at how much of a bitch I was. After 2 days in my room I decided to go down and catch some sun by the pool, with a mojito in my hands an my earphones blasting out my favourite tunes so all in all it wasn't too bad I really don't know what I was worrying about. I was lounging in the sun for about an hour then a girl with brown curly hair came and sat on the sun lounger next me

Camille : "hi I'm Camille Roberts it's nice to meet you"

Me: "nice to meet you too I'm (your name)"

Camille : "Wow! You're from England, I love your accent by the way"

Me : "oh, thank you"

slightly embarrassed that someone actually likes my accent, Camille grabbed my arm and said she knows some people that would love to meet me she dragged me into the elevator and pressed a button to go up.

Me : "ermmm Camille is it possible to change into something other than my swimming costume and put my hair up?"

Camille : "oh sorry I got so carried away and of course you can"

So I went back to my room and put a jumpsuit on that looked like this ( . ) and did my hair in a messy bun which is how I normally do it ( . /-g5CrXp5QxAU/UbADqErMa7I/AAAAAAAAMJU/H6B2jIL2Rd8/ s1600/Freckled_fox_hair_tutorial_basics_week_serie s_ten_second_top_knot_pin+(2).jpg)(ignore if you have a short hair)

Once I had changed Camille grabbed me by the arm once again and dragged me back into the elevator I kept asking her where we were going and who I was that would be meeting but she just kept saying "just wait we are nearly there1 more floor." We finally the doors opened and I was dragged down a twisting hall way until we reached a door that Camille knocked on and when Logan answered the door to us.

Logan : "Hi Camille"

Logan looks at me as I just stand there in the hallway with a gormless expression on my face I was completely shocked to see him since the 10th of March 2012.

Logan : "who's this ?"

Me : "oh I'm (your name) nice to see you again Logan"

I smile at him and he seems to look really confused and then I know that he didn't remember me

Me: "oh, sorry to confuse you I was an extra in big time movie"

Logan smiled at us and let me and Camille in where we saw the rest of the BTR boys on the Xbox and checking twitter they paid no attention to Camille and I when we walked into the room we stood there for about three minutes to see if they noticed us I got bored of waiting so I whistled really loudly the boys all jumped and looked at me

Me : "sorry I got bored of waiting for you all to say hi so now that you know that there is a person stood in the door way you might pay more attention to things at not be so fucking rude and ignoring people so hi and goodbye"(said sarcastically)


	2. Chapter 2-the big apology

**Sorry that this has taken a while I have had writers block and started my GCSE's so I haven't had much time and thank you all for following my story.**

Your p.o.v

Me: "sorry I got bored of waiting for you all to say hi so now that you know there is a person stood in the door way you might pay more attention to things and not be so fucking rude and ignoring people so hi and goodbye" (Sarcastically)

Camille chased after me as I stormed of down the corridor, I was so annoyed with all of the boys accept Logan who answered the door and was nice enough to smile at me then let us in I heard Camille shouting after me but I just kept on walking until I got to the elevator where I had to wait a few seconds for the doors to open when they did I got in and the doors where shutting I turned around to see Camille running down the hallway to try and catch the elevator by the time she had got to me I had started going down when I reached my floor I ran to my room fiddling around in my pockets to try and find my door key but I had left it in my room in the rush to get out so I got back into the lift and went to find Buddah bob to unlock my door

Me :"well that ruined my day and big time rush will probably go and tell everyone what a bitch I am. I wish I had never come here and they might not like my acting then I won't get the part and I'll just go home where I belong *sighs*"

When Buddah bob had unlocked my door I thanked him then swiftly went inside let my hair down, took my clothes off and went to take a shower. After my shower I put my pyjamas on and got into bed, I sat there and thought to myself for a minute or two before going to bed.

Kendall's p.o.v

So Camille brought this girl to come up and see us she had her hair up in a messy bun and a jumpsuit on and she was hot but strange I mean she didn't even give Logan enough time to introduce her to us all she went and had a fucking go at us, okay yer it was kinda rude of us not to check who Logan was talking to but we were all just too busy. It was 1 o'clock in the morning in L.A and I was still awake thinking about song titles and songs but it was no use I had nothing so I tried to get to sleep but I couldn't and this was really pissing me of then I heard Carlos wondering around In the lounge so I went to go and talk to him but he was sleep walking so I watch him for a while as it was really entertaining when he started talking to the fridge and said that it had just given him the best time of his life after a while Carlos wondered back into bed and so I went back to mine.

(Morning)

Kendall: "morning Carlo's so what happened with you in your dream last night huh?"

Carlos: "I had another one of my spy dreams and there was this really hot girl and she gave me the time of your life"

Kendall: "you do realise that the hot girl in you dream was the fridge right (sniggers)"

Carlos: "what the hell are you on about I stayed in my bed all night I haven't been sleep walking have I?"

Kendall: "Ermm yer kinda, anyways I'm gonna hit the pool anyone coming?"

Your p.o.v

So I was a mega bitch last night I have grown to know that now so I might as well go down to the pool on my own unless Camille wants to join which I doubt that she would after I treated her friends the way I did *knock, knock * oh that's probably buddah bob because I have a blocked sink but when I got to the door I found Camille stood there instead

Me: "look Camille before you say anything I'm really sorry for the way I treated big time rush and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to hang out with me anymore"

Camille: "you don't need to apologize to me but to the boys and at the moment they are down at the pool so while their not recording it would be the best chance to do so"

Me: "okay what are we waiting for?"

I invite Camille in to my apartment while I quickly got changed into my favourite bathing suit ( . /-trOJfcaOUno/Ub8xdmlN3vI/AAAAAAAAE3Q/ASiwnIOqnU4/ s1600/1+ ) then I quickly grabbed a towel and ran out of the apartment locking the door behind me, when we got to the pool we set our things up on some sun loungers and walked over to James who was with Kendall and Carlos at the pool.

Me: "sorry that we got off on the wrong foot last night thing was I had been in hiding for the past two days and I wasn't sure that anyone would like me I also had my favourite picture of my granddad smashed and that photo meant a hell of a lot to me I wasn't really over the fact that it was broken and I took it out on all of you so I'm really sorry I truly am"

Kendall: "it's not just your fault you know we were being rude and ignorant so I forgive you."

Carlos: "I agree with Kendall I remember our first day at the palm woods and we were trying to get lots of people to like us and it was a really nerve racking time."

James: "and I forgive you because you have a cute British accent."

I giggled when James said that because no one has ever told me that I have a nice accent before and it was kind of strange, I was so glad that the guys had forgiven me and I kinda like Kendall I mean who wouldn't but I know that will never happen because he probably has thousands of girls waiting to be with him so after apologizing to the boys I went and got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt then went round to the boys apartment When I got there I knocked on the door and it was answered by Kendall

Kendall: "come in (your name), would you like anything to drink maybe a beer or something?"

Me: "a beer would be good thanks"

I smiled at him when he passed me my drink that he had kindly all ready taken the top off for me then I looked around to find that it was just the two of us

Me: "Ermm, where's everyone else?"

Kendall: "they are still down at the pool soaking up the sun will it last, but they'll be up in a second. So how did you get into the palm woods I mean coming from England must have been a long trip for you?"

Me: "oh no it wasn't really see my mum and dad took me all over the world when I was little but when my granddad died then they stayed at home and looked after my Gran so that she wasn't lonely"

Kendall: "I'm sorry to hear that (your name) I am so sorry for your loss"

Kendall got cut of half way through his sentence by a fumbling at the door so he went to go and open it when doing so Logan, Carlos, James and Camille all fell through the door way and face planted on the ground but above all the ouches and oww's I could hear James screaming "my face arggghh my face what has happened to it what if its all messed up and then I will never be able to show it in public again" I helped James up

Me: "it's not bad, don't worry all it needs is a cold compress or a piece of frozen streak and it will be fine and you will be able to show your face in the morning when its back to normal"

James: "thanks so much you're a life saver"

Me: "not really I had to do it all the time when I helped out with my siblings."

After James had thanked me at least a thousand times we all sat down and had a couple of beers and we were discussing things then Kendall turned to me and said

Kendall: "so you never finished telling me how you got into the palm woods?"

Me: "it's not that interesting a story" *blushing*

James: "go on please tell us pretty please" *pulling a puppy dog face*

Me: "okay fine, here goes so it was when I was London looking for acting jobs I spotted an ad for extras that where needed in big time movie so I decided to audition and they gave me the part but what I didn't know that was along the panel of judges was a talent scout and after the movie he offered me a acting contract in a new tv show that they were putting on over in America I thought for about 3 weeks whether I should take it because I knew that my parents would have to stay at home and look after my dog and siblings but my granddad convinced me to take the offer a couple of days later he died and I know I had to do this for him"

James: "awww that's a lovely story and not at all boring"

After that we all were playing spin the bottle it was Camille's idea and the first person it landed on was James so I dared him to switch clothes with Camille and go and walk around in the lobby like nothing was the matter after James had done his dare him and Camille switched their clothes back then the bottle landed on me so Carlos dared me and Kendall to spend 5 minutes in the closet together ,when he did I thought to myself oh crap what if he asks me who I like then I'm completely fucked so I got up and walked next door into the closet with Kendall following me

Kendall: "so what do you want to talk about?"

Me: "you decide" I'm gonna regret saying that I know it

Kendall: "okay so what was it like living in England?"

Me: "normal I guess, the weather was mostly cold and raining my friends where really nice ones now a training to be a paramedic the other draw for the comic company Marvel"

Kendall: "sounds cool so do you have a boyfriend in England?"

Me: "erghhh, no, that's because know one has asked me out since high school"

Kendall: "well that I am really surprised at"

Me: "what's so surprising about it, it's just the simple fact that nobody fancies me"

Kendall: "final question do you fancy anyone from the band?"

Me: "no"

I tried to stay calm so that it sounded like the truth but there was a look in his beautiful green eyes that knew I was lying

Kendall: "maybe this will change your mind"

He said as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him so that our torso's where pressed up against each other then he slowly edged his head closer to mine Carlos opened the closet and announced

Carlos: "times up!"


	3. Chapter 3-the first date

Your p.o.v

Kendall: "maybe this will change your mind"

He said as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him so that our torso's where pressed up against each other then he slowly edged his head closer to mine Carlos opened the closet and announced

Carlos: "times up!"

I jumped out of Kendall's arms and exited the closet to go and continue with our game of spin the bottle it went on for three more hours, after that I went back to my room and had a shower still completely gob smacked at the fact that Kendall was going to kiss me does this mean he likes me or was he playing games with me I honestly don't know what to think. After my shower and went to bed and thought let's see what tomorrow brings.

*skip to morning*

My alarm went off at 8 am so that I could go shopping with Logan, Camille and James they all said that I needed more clothes and shoes because I couldn't fit a lot into my suit case I travelled over with, at about half past eight there was a knock at the door and the guys where stood there and all announced together

Logan, Camille, James: "you ready to go shopping"

Me: "let's do this"

I grabbed my bag then walked out of my door locking it as I went, we all went down to the taxi stop and hailed a cab.

*skip taxis ride*

We all pilled out of the taxis and in front of stood a giant glass building about seven stories high

Me: "what the fuck it's huge, I defiantly should have brought more money with me"

When we walked inside I was met by thousands of people that had all had the same idea. We went in shops like forever 21, Macy's, Charlotte Russe, Delias, Pac sun, rue 21 and American eagle.

Kendall p.o.v

Carlos and I hit the pool this morning cus James and Logan went shopping with the girls we were setting up are stuff on the sun loungers when Carlos asked me

Carlos: "Kendall do you actually like (your name)"

Kendall: "yer why do you ask?"

Carlos: "I don't know I just wanted to know that your weren't teasing her and that you're for real, did you tell her you liked her?"

Kendall: "ermmm, no"

Carlos: "well you need to just check she feels the same way about you before you confess your attraction"

Kendall: "Carlos, when we were in the closet I asked her if she like anyone from the band and when she answered no she seemed pretty cool about it as well so I don't think she was lying"

Carlos: "oh shit!"

I don't know maybe I should ask (your name) on a date or just even ask if she liked anyone from the palm woods when she get back from her shopping trip.

Your p.o.v

After spending all my money we got the taxis back, Camille and I carried all of my bags up to my apartment it took us about an hour to manage to fit all my clothes in the closet we both sighed at the amount of effort it took and flopped back on my bed when we heard a knock at the door I heard Camille shout from behind me

Camille: "is it lover boy come to finish off hi smooch"

Me: "CAMILLE"

When I opened the door Carlos and Kendall where stood there they Still had swimming trunks on because they had come straight up from the pool

Kendall: "erm, hey doo you wanna ...go...on..a da..te...with...me?"

Me: "yer sure, why not so where do you want to go?"

Kendall: "does the park sound okay?

Me: "the park sounds lovely Kendall so when do you want to pick me up?"

Kendall: "is nine ish okay for you ?"

Me: "nine ish sounds great"

I said smiling at him

Kendalls p.o.v

Kendall: "see you then"

(Your name) smiled at me then slowly shut the door while saying bye

Carlos: "dude that girl likes you there's no doubt in my mind about that"

Kendall: "I hope your right Carlos"

Carlos and I started to walk back to the apartment when we got there James and Logan were playing video games and asked us when we entered where had we been Carlos blurted out that I went and asked (your name) out on a date then they started chatting childish songs like kendall and (your name)sitting in a tree and shit like that so I got a loaded water gun and shot them all. After our water fight I went and got ready for my date.

Your p.o.v

Oh crap what the fuck am I going to wear I can't find anything and I still haven't done my hair and make-up yet and it's already eight o'clock so I rang Camille up and asked for her assistance Camille lived on the floor above me so she was here in no time she gave me a natural looking make-up , the put my hair so that it was in a fish tale plait on one side of my head and then she chose out a little summery dress (something like this wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Stylish-Eve-Fashion-Gui de-The-Short-Summer-Dress-is-the-New-%E2%80%9CTiny -Black-Dress%E2%80%9D_ )

I was ready just as Kendall knocked at the door I told him he could come in he came in and sat down on my bed I heard him say hi to Camille as I was putting my earrings and my granddads ring on that he gave me and I was ready to go

Me: "you ready?"

Kendall: "yes"

All three of us then exited the room and Kendall and I took the elevator down stairs then we walked through the lobby and out into the park there was a little seating area with candles and lanterns all around it as I looked at it I smiled then I turned to Kendall

Me: "thank you" I said almost in a whisper

He blushed at my comment then gestured for me to sit down I couldn't stop staring into his big green eyes it was silent for a minute or two and then the silence was broken by a female voice calling Kendall the shadow walked into the light and revealed their self

Kendalls p.o.v

It was all going so well I thought nothing was going to go wrong but it was all too perfect to be true because then Natasha my ex from Minnesota showed up and said that I had called her and told her to come from Minnesota 2 days ago

(you're name): "who the hell is this Kendall and why is she saying the you told her to come over here"

Kendall: "this is Natasha my ex girlfriend from Minnesota"

(you're name): "it was so nice meeting you Natasha *sarcastically*but I'm afraid I have to go and rehearse my lines for my show tomorrow"

Your p.o.v

How could Kendall do this to me I thought he liked me but he obviously still has feelings for his ex otherwise why would he invite her here. I ran up to my room in tears got out of this stupid dress, let my hair down and then took all of my make-up off then crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep

*morning*

I opened my eyes got out of bed and flung on a pair sweat pants and white v-neck t-shirt then made my way to the door and up to Camille's apartment hoping that I wouldn't meet Kendall or his ex, I didn't look at anyone until I got to Camille's I knocked on the door and Mr Roberts opened the door

Mr Roberts: "can I help you?"

Me: "I'm looking for Camille is she in?"

Mr Roberts: "you just missed her she went with Logan back his apartment"

Me: "thanks Mr Roberts"

I ran down the hallway to get to and stopped on the door marked 2J I slowly raised my hand and was about to knock on it when James opened the door

Me: "can I come in" I said looking at my toes

James: "what's the matter with you?"

I looked up just long enough to see the concerned look in his face then quickly looked down at the floor again

Me: "is Camille here?"

James: "she's over there with Logan"

He pointed to the orange sofa so I started to walk over the I stopped in my tracks when I saw two figures from in the corner of my eye


	4. Chapter 4

Your p.o.v

Me: "is Camille here?"

James: "she's over there with Logan"

He pointed to the orange sofa so I started to walk over the I stopped in my tracks when I saw two figures from in the corner of my eye, I didn't stop to see who it was no doubt it was Kendall and his ex- girlfriend that he had invited from Minnesota I mean what made him do a stupid thing like that, I thought that I he liked me with what happened In the closet and then our supposed date in the park, but it was all just a big understanding. I got to the sofa and grabbed Camille's arm and dragged her into the nearest room she sat down on the bed while I explained the whole thing after I did I broke down in tears again and then I rushed out of the apartment but it was because I had to film my scene for the tv show I was in.

Kendall p.o.v

(YN) just ran out of the apartment in tears a couple of seconds later Camille came charging out of the bed room screaming "how could you do this to her" I didn't understand what she was on about at first and then I know it was about last night when Natasha turned up out of the blue, Camille then launched herself at me screaming at me and hitting me eventually Logan stopped her and I got up from the floor

James: "I believe an explanation is in order of why (YN) is so upset?"

Kendall: "well you all know I asked her out to the park it was all going well we were laughing, joking all of the above and then Natasha, you know my ex from Minnesota walked in on it saying that I had told her to come over from Minnesota then she said that I had text her earlier and told her to meet me at the park at half nine, but I hadn't and I don't know who would do such a thing. Now (YN) is mad at me for what I did and refuses to look at me never mind speak to me"

James: "so is that why Camille attacked you?"

Camille: "you hit the nail on the head"

Kendall: "I want to and tell her the truth, I really do like her"

Your p.o.v

*skip tv filming*

When I was walking back through the lobby I saw Natasha she was talking to the Jennifer's then out of nowhere she turned and pointed at me the Jennifer's started slowly walking over to me I had no Idea what they were going to do me but I can't be anything bad.

Natasha p.o.v

I'm gonna get that little slag back for taking Kendall off me but how am I going to do it I need to find her weak spot so I recruited the Jennifer's to make fun of her as I stood there and watched them at work I saw Kendall, Logan and Carlos enter the lobby from the pool they saw what was going on and said something that I could hear to the Jennifer's that made them break into tears and run away, arghhhhh if you want something doing properly do it yourself.

Your p.o.v

Me: *aimed at Logan and Carlos* "thanks guys but they weren't really hurting my feelings I'm an actress remember all they were saying is that I had a terrible taste in fashion but it means a lot to me that you are looking out for me"

*then I turned to Kendall*

Me: "but none of this would have happened if Kendall hadn't invited his ex over to LA and then asked her to meet up with him when he was on a date with me"

Logan: "that's what we needed to talk to you about"  
Carlos: "yer it wasn't Kendall that had arranged for Natasha to come over from Minnesota"

Kendall: *sorry tone to his voice* "and even if I did I would never do it to hurt you and I would never tell someone to meet me when I'm on a date"

Kendall smiles at me, it's not that I don't believe him It's just the fact that I don't think I'm ready to date in Hollywood yet

Kendall: "so do you forgive me?"

Me: "yes I do" I couldn't help but smile when I looked into his beautiful green eyes and it reminded me of when I was locked in a closet with him

Kendall: "would you like to give our first date another go"

Before I even had time to think about it the words shot out of my mouth

Me: "yes, but on one condition that you promise not to invite any more of your ex's out on dates with us"

Kendall and the guys giggled at me I looked over my shoulder to see where Natasha was but she had disappeared from the lobby I jumped as I turned back around because something was touching me hand I looked down to see what it was and there I found Kendall's hand in mine I smiled uncontrollably as we walked back to apartment 2J. Camille was sat with James in the kitchen waiting for the outcome of what took place in the lobby, first the guy's walked in then me hand in hand with Kendall

Camille: "I'm glad that you two are giving it another go"

Logan: "what do you say about a double date to night with me and Camille?"

Kendall: "it's okay with me if it is with (YN)"

Me: "yeah, that sounds like fun, so where are we going to go huh?"

Camille: "we could go to the beach house"

Me: "you have a beach house!" I don't know why I was so surprised probably the fact that not many people have beach houses in England because it's generally not warm enough to go the beach.

Kendall: "yes and I think it would be a great place to go for our second, first date"

We all agreed to meet in the car park in 2 hours time so I went back to my place and got changed into my favourite jumpsuit (the one from chapter 1) and did my hair in a fishtail plait, I took my swimming costume and beach towel as well. I went down stairs to the car park to see Kendall's black 1967 chevy impala parked up and Kendall stood next to it

Me: "where are Logan and Camille?"

Kendall: "they went on ahead"

He opens the door on the passenger side for me to get in, I love chevy impalas they are my favourite car

Kendall: "off to the beach we go then"

It was about half and hour's drive to the beach house it had a privately owned beach and everything, the sea was a beautiful blue and the sand was soft to the touch it was a perfect date or at least I hope it turns out to be one. We got out of the car and walked through the penthouse and down to the beach where we laid out the beach blankets, Camille and I then decided that we wanted to go swimming so we went and got changed. When we came back down the Kendall and Logan had already changed into their trunks

Kendall grabbed me by my hand and led me to the water's edge and when I wasn't paying attention he pushed me into the water I got up drenched

Me: "this means war Kendall Schmidt!"

Kendall: "oh it's already begun"

As we where splashing around in the water Camille and Logan came to join us when we were all out of breath we went and sat down on the beach blankets and talked for a while

Me: "Is it just me or is anyone else cold"

At the use of the word cold Kendall flung his body around mine to keep me warm I smiled and gave him a quick kiss

Kendall p.o.v

When (YN) mention she was cold I pulled her closer to be to make sure she was warm she gave me a quick kiss to much of my disappointment but then again she has only just forgiven me for the Minnesota ex thing, Logan and I got a campfire going when it went dark then we just they under the stars I had my arm around (YN) I rolled over and saw her smiling at the sky then she rolled over her nose touching mine, as I move in for a kiss her face turns into a smile when her lips touched mine they were so soft, delicate and tasted of strawberries lost in the moment I could hear the sound of the waves lapping against the shore our lips then parted slowly and (YN) pushed herself up against me.


	5. Chapter 5- audition day

Kendall p.o.v

When (YN) mention she was cold I pulled her closer to be to make sure she was warm she gave me a quick kiss to much of my disappointment but then again she has only just forgiven me for the Minnesota ex thing, Logan and I got a campfire going when it went dark then we just they under the stars I had my arm around (YN) I rolled over and saw her smiling at the sky then she rolled over her nose touching mine, as I move in for a kiss her face turns into a smile when her lips touched mine they were so soft, delicate and tasted of strawberries lost in the moment I could hear the sound of the waves lapping against the shore our lips then parted slowly and (YN) pushed herself up against me.

Your p.o.v

As mine and Kendall's lips parted it sent shivers down my spine. We spent the rest of the night around a campfire under the stars; Kendall kept me held tightly to his chest he felt unwilling to let go of me we stayed there until midnight, When both the guys decided they had too much to and the fact that they didn't want to drive back

Me: "I'm not against the idea of staying at the beach house tonight it's just I have no pyjamas!"

Kendall: "that's no problem you can borrow one off Katie's tank tops and some yoga pants of mum's"

Me: "thanks Kendall"

( cgi/set?id=97218191)

After I had put on my mismatched Pj's we all went into the living room and put on a Spiderman which happened to be Kendall's favourite movie which I thought was good because I was kinda into superhero's and stuff like that, we where halfway into the movie when I had noticed that Camille and Logan had fallen asleep on each other, I nudged Kendall and pointed to them

Kendall: "wanna play a prank on them"

Me: "okay then, but what are you planning to do to them"

He whispered the plan into my ear then sent me so go and get some permanent markers and a bag of flour we put the flour all in their hair and drew moustaches and drew dicks on their foreheads, after that we went to sleep we'll have to wait until the morning for the prank to pay off

*skip sleep*

Camille and Logan: "Arggghhh Kendall, (YN) we're gonna kill the pair of you this means war!"

Kendall and I both sat up at the sound of the scream and saw the horrified looks on their face's then they both went over to the kitchen to armed themselves with flour and attacked us. After about half an hour of being pelted with flour they ran out and we were all completely covered in the stuff so we all went and had a shower and got dressed (I put this on cgi/set?id=973121430) when we were all ready we drove back to the palm woods in Kendall's chevy.

I was now back at my apartment when I heard a clunk and under my door had been pushed a letter addressed to me I opened :

Dear (Your name)

Hi, I just wanted to say that I had a great time last night at the beach house with you but I just don't think it's going to work out between us because ever since Natasha turned up I felt that I still have feeling's for her I'm really sorry I hope that even though it didn't work out with us we can still be friends

Love, Kendall

I was speechless but I soon came around to my senses and I marched over to his apartment I flung open the door with anger only to be confronted by I sight that I hoped was not true I thought the letter was just a big miss understanding but it wasn't I could see that clear as day

Kendall p.o.v

I had just got back from the most amazing date I have ever had in my life with the loveliest, genuine person I have ever meet and I really wanted it to work out between the pair of us I kept thinking of how amazing last night was and the kiss I finally got my first kiss of her. I was stopped in my thoughts by Natasha who waltzed in through the door and started to make out with me I tried to push her away but she had her arms wrapped tightly around my waist and refused to be moved, I glanced sideways looking for someone to signal to for help but of all the people in the world why did it have to be (YN)

(YN): "Kendall what the fu..."

Her voice trailed away as she saw me and Natasha, she was holding a piece of paper in her hand I couldn't tell what it said but it sort of looked like my hand writing oh shit I suddenly realised what had happen I squirmed and got free of Natasha's tight grip on me and me for (YN) had chance to leave I grabbed her arm

(YN): "what the fuck is going on Kendall why have you written me a shitty note saying you're breaking up with me, yet you said that you supposedly loved me yesterday, now you have feelings for Natasha soo is this how it's going to work then one day me Natasha the next, well I'm done playing your sick little game and you know what it's a good job you no longer have feelings for me because my part has been cut so I'm going back to England in three days unless I can get another acting job"

Kendall: "first of all I don't have feeling's for Natasha anymore, I do love you, I meant everything I said yesterday to you on the beach and when where you going to tell me you had to go back to England"

(YN): "well then why did you right me a letter saying we should just be friends?"

She showed me the note it looked like my handwriting and there was only one other person that could replicate my writing perfectly and that was Natasha

Natasha: "but Kendall baby I just wanted you back"

Kendall: "what so that you could dump me for one of the soccer players like old times and every time I took you back you always did the same thing and it's not happening again Nat, I have found someone that I truly love and your trying to fuck it up so you can be with me"

Natasha: "you got me now what you gonna do about it?"

Kendall: "get on the next fucking plane back to Minnesota you slut, and go and shag the rest of the football team"

Natasha ran out of 2J

Your p.o.v

I was so relieved to find out that the note was forged but I still have to go back to England in three days so I better make them count

Kendall: "please don't tell me you where being serious about the going back to England thing?"

Me: "I didn't want to say anything I found out that they no longer needed my character so I was killed off, I want to stay at the palm woods but it's obviously not going to happen because I only have three days to get a new job as an actress"

The guys that where in 2J at the time all poked their heads around the door with sad expressions on their faces

Carlos: "don't leave we'll find you an acting job"

James: "yer, we will but that means we better start now"

I look at the two of them and give them a half hearted smiled, they are all such sweet people and even though we got off on the wrong foot I'm glad that we are friends now.

I went back to my room to start packing up my things and after about four hours of searching on the notice boards and the internet the boys had found my a list of tv additions they came bursting through my door full of excitement with the news.

*skips convo*

It took us the rest of the day to phone up and schedule the auditions for tomorrow, after that I fell asleep on Kendall's knee who was sat on my bed with me.

*skip sleep*

My alarm went off at four in the morning I got up and had a shower did my hair and make-up and got ready for my auditions.( cgi/set?id=973204310)


	6. Chapter 6- the unexcpected kiss

My alarm went off at four in the morning I got up and had a shower did my hair and make-up and got ready for my auditions. ( cgi/set?id=973204310) I left a note for Kendall who was fast asleep in my bed and then left.

I was on my last audition of the day when I got a call back from the producers of new town high saying that I had got the job and that my character would be written into tomorrow's script, I let out a scream of joy, thank god I can stay in La and at the palm woods because I love it there.

*skip journey back to palm woods*

I was frantically looking for the guys to tell them my news I searched all over the palm woods then it hit me that they were at Rocque records recording for their new album, the news couldn't have waited until they got back so I drove over. When I got to the giant building I ran up 15 flights of stairs by the time I got to the floor Rocque records was on I was completely out of breath, I charged through the door of the recording room and screamed

Me: "I got a job and I start tomorrow!"

The boys came out of the sound booth and gave me a group hug. I can't believe the bond that I have formed with big time rush and Camille over the past couple of months

Carlos: "have you told Camille yet?"

Me: "Oh shit, no I haven't I better tell her because she looked so depressed when I told her that I might be leaving yesterday"

So I ran out, the boys hot on my heels because they had finished their shift anyway, I jumped into the car and Kendall jumped in next to me, I drove frantically back to the palm woods to tell Camille the good news

*skip the car ride*

When I got to her room I knocked on it to see a sad Camille in the door way she looked up and saw me her eyes where blood shot from crying

Camille: "I guess you have come to say goodbye then"

Me: "no, I have come to tell you I'm staying at the palm woods and tonight I'm gonna have a party"

Camille looked a lot happier now that I had mentioned the words staying and party

Camille: "I'll bring the alcohol, the boys will do music and you, (YN) need to get ready for your first La party"

I nodded then walked back to my room unaware that Kendall was following me as I was about to unlock my door I felt is strong arms wrapped around my waist, I turned around to face him our noses touching he leaned in and kissed me with his sweet soft lips pressed against mine, after our lips dethatched from each other, I walked into my apartment and started to sort out my outfit for the party, I went through about 700 different outfits when I found the right one ( cgi/set?id=97668661) it was 6 O'clock and the party started in hour so I got ready hoping that I wouldn't take me long to get ready.

*skip getting ready*

I walked down the hallway to the elevator and went down to floor two, as the doors opened there where loads of people queuing down the hall from 2J I walked down not knowing what was going on when I got to the door there was a giant bodyguard I didn't know what to do so I went and got in the queue. After standing there for about two hours I was still nowhere near the front of the line, my phone started ringing (your favourite song) I was rummaging around in my handbag to try and find it, I answered it to find that I was Camille

*phone convo*

Camille: "where are you?"

Me: "I'm in the giant line outside in the corridor"

Camille: "Why are you there, just get out of the queue and go to the guy at the door and tell him your name and that you're a VIP"

Me: "Okay, but what if he doesn't let me in then what do I do!"

Camille: "Don't panic so much your on the list so you're getting in"

I ended the phone call and put my phone back in my bag then started to walk up the huge bodyguard

Me: "Erm, hi I'm (YN) I should be on the list under VIP"

The man looked down the list then asked me for proof of ID so I went and grabbed my purse out of my bag to give him my driver's license, he looked at me then back at the ID then at me again after a long time of being unsure the guard decided it was me and let me in. As soon as I walked through the door I was greeted by a hug from Carlos

Carlos: "you made it we though you where gonna be a no show"

Me: "why wouldn't I show up to my first La Party?"

We both laughed for a little while, then he grabbed my wrist and took me over to the kitchen bar where Camille and Logan where making out to grab my first drink of the night, the music was pounding and I wanted to dance but no one asked me yet speaking of which I hadn't seen Kendall at all in the past couple hours so I went to ask James where he was

Kendall POV

The reason I left the party for a couple of hours was my little sister Katie had come over from Minnesota and was waiting in the lobby to see me, I hadn't seen her for years so when she said she was coming I was so excited I just hope that (YN) doesn't get the wrong idea, after I had said hi and talked to Katie for a while I took her upstairs to the party.

Your POV

Kendall walked through the door with a girl who looked a couple of years younger than us she had brown wavy hair and quite a petite figure, I walked over to them but before I could get there I was pulled aside by James who started to make out with me I pushed him away then ran into Kendall's arms still in shock from what just happened, I couldn't tell Kendall because he might get the wrong idea and I'm sure James was pissed so he probably thought I was someone else. I looked up at Kendall's big green eyes staring down at me, when he saw I was in shock he pulled me tighter to his chest then announced

Kendall: "It's not what it looks like I promise"

Me: "It's not that Kendall"

Kendall: "she's my sister...wait what is it then?"

Me: "it's nothing important I'm just upset that's all"


	7. Note for readers

**Sorry the next chapter might not be up until Tuesday because I have been ill for the past few days but I'll try to make sure it's up soon thanks, OH and If you want a character to be written into the script just PM with their details.**


	8. Chapter 8-the break

Your POV

Kendall walked through the door with a girl who looked a couple of years younger than us she had brown wavy hair and quite a petite figure, I walked over to them but before I could get there I was pulled aside by James who started to make out with me I pushed him away then ran into Kendall's arms still in shock from what just happened, I couldn't tell Kendall because he might get the wrong idea and I'm sure James was pissed so he probably thought I was someone else. I looked up at Kendall's big green eyes staring down at me, when he saw I was in shock he pulled me tighter to his chest then announced

Kendall: "It's not what it looks like I promise"

Me: "It's not that Kendall"

Kendall: "she's my sister...wait what is it then?"

Me: "it's nothing important I'm just upset that's all"

Kendall POV

I didn't question her any further because I could see that she was upset I just didn't want to upset her any more by asking what happen so I grabbed (YN) hand and pulled her towards the centre of the dance floor as I went to put my arms around her waist she jumped slightly startled, after a couple more songs we decided to take a break from dancing

(YN): "Ermm , do you ... erm ... what some soda?"

Kendall: "yes, sounds good do you want me to get them?"

(YN): "If you want I'll go and get to know your sister a little more"

Your POV

Katie was sitting on the orange sofas surrounded by a mass of dancing people I was walking over to her when someone brushed my hand I turned around to see it was James I tried to get out of his grasp but he just gripped me tighter and pulled me extremely close into his chest, I kept trying to escape but he was just to strong and the more I struggled the weaker my body became I felt his lips on mine his tongue begging to be let in, but I kept my lips tightly shut, the next thing I knew was James was on the floor blood streaming from his nose , I saw Kendall towering above me

Kendall: "when were you gonna tell me about this" he said gesturing to James then back at me

Me: " It's not what it looks like honestly, James just came over and started to kiss me again for the second time to night at first I thought I was an accident then I realized that the second time he made out with me he was being serious I didn't want to tell you Kendall because I thought that you would get the wrong idea"

James: "you kissed me first (YN)"

Me: "what the fuck James, no I didn't you lying bastard, I was walking over to say hi to Kendall the first time and Katie the next and you pulled me into a kiss both times"

Kendall: "I'm really not sure what to think but at the moment I think we might want to give this relationship a break for a week or two just so that we can both figure out whether we want to be together"

Me: "wh... okay I suppose that with everything that's gone on we do need a week break"

Looks at James

Me: "but that doesn't mean that you can start making advances on me"

I can't believe what I have just agreed to but now I said that I would do it and I don't wanna go back on it, but somehow I have feeling that I am going to regret this.


	9. Chapter 9- The shock

Your POV

I can't believe what I have just agreed to but now I said that I would do it and I don't wanna go back on it, but somehow I have feeling that I am going to regret this.

*a week later*

This week has been the longest of my life what with what has happened between Kendall and I, but what made it even longer was the fact that we was just ignoring me and all my texts I couldn't get in touch with him at all, he wasn't even looking at me when I walked past him in the lobby but anyway we are gonna talk things through today and see where we want our relationship to go, I just want to be back in Kendall's arms it don't want it to be over because I honestly love him, he is my only reason to stay in La.

There was a Knock at my apartment door I walked over to it and peered through the key hole to see James stood outside my door with a bunch of floors in his hand, I sighed and opened the door

Me: "what the hell do you want James I don't want to speak to you after what you did"

James: "Look, I'm really sorry I was so drunk and my emotions took over, what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I think you deserve better than Kendall and there's one more thing I have to admit to"

Me: "go on"

James: "do you remember Natasha"

Me: "how can I forget she walked in on mine and Kendall's first date and completely ruined our first kiss"

James: "I...erm...kinda...sort..of invited her here and told her to go to the park"

I had a look of complete shock on my face, I didn't want to talk to James so I just shut the door.

I ran over to my bed crying my eyes out that James could have done such a terrible thing and suggesting that I deserved better than Kendall (by that he meant him) he's such a prick.

When I had gotten over the shock I looked at my phone to see a text of Kendall that said:

Meet me at the pool in ten

Xxxx

*10 minutes later*

As the doors on the lift opened I was greeted by Camille who had just come back from an audition

Camille: "hey, how's things with you and Kendall?"

Me: "that's what am going to find out now "

Camille: "well good luck, but I'm sure you will be fine"

When I turned to walk out the door I saw Kendall who was talking to Katie, well I thought it was

Me: "hey gu...ys?"

When the girl turned around I saw that I wasn't Katie, I just smiled and sat down knowing that this was the end of Kendall and I.

Kendalls POV

Although she tried so hard to disguise the look of shock on her face I could tell that she was upset about seeing me with another girl

Kendall: "hey (YN) this is, Joe my friend and nothing more" I added just to make sure she didn't get the wrong idea

Kendall: "I just thought it would be nice to introduce the two of you, Joes just come back from filming in New Zealand"

(YN): "hey Joe I'm (YN) another one of Kendall's many friends that is a girl"

I honestly can't believe what I just fucking heard just another one of Kendall's friends that is a girl what the hell does she think she's playing at we have been dating for a couple of months now, oh I think I know what she's getting at now

Kendall: "no, you're my girlfriend remember I haven't broken up with you we just took a break doesn't mean I don't love you" I say pulling her in for a kiss

Jo: "could the pair of you please do this when I'm not around, I mean it's kinda weird seeing you're ex kissing someone else"

Your POV

Me: "what? Thanks for leaving me out on that little piece of information" I said half joking

Kendall: "I was going to tell you but it must have slipped my mind but anyway you know now thanks to Jo"

After talking with Kendall and Jo for a little while longer I decided to go and see Camille to give me the back ground on Jo it's not like I don't trust her but well with what happened with Kendall's last ex girlfriend I wasn't taking any chances.

Camille answered the door

Camille: "wha" I cut her off in the middle of her sentence

Me: "who is Jo and what happend with her and Kendall?"

I looked at Camille and after a lot of persuading she took me in her apartment and explained the whole thing to me, it seemed like Jo was a nice person firstly she hadn't said anything about her being better for Kendall and all that jazz and from what Camille told me I wasn't really so worried any more as I was walking down the corridor to the stairs I saw Jo

Me: "oh hey Jo"

Jo: "hey, if you're looking for Kendall he's still down by the pool"

Me: "thanks, but I was just heading back to my apartment, do you wanna join me we can have a chat about, well whatever really"

Jo: "I'd like to but I can't I'm so sorry, I have to go and meet...erm... James he said he wants to talk"

Me: "maybe next time"

I smiled then waved good bye when it dawned on me

Me: "shit, she's going to talk to James what if he is gonna turn her against me just like he did with Natasha although I'm pretty sure that she wasn't all there, fuck I need to tell Kendall that James admitted to inviting that Natasha girl on mine and his date"

I ran back down to the pool at full speed, but when I got there Kendall was gone, the first place I thought he would be is in the crib so I went up to Apartment 2J , I flung open the door and was met with a shock...


	10. Chapter 10 - Mystery caller

Your POV

I ran back down to the pool at full speed, but when I got there Kendall was gone, the first place I thought he would be is in the crib so I went up to Apartment 2J , I flung open the door and was met with a shock...

Me: "Jo? Logan? What the fuck is going on?"

Jo: "It's not what it looks like honestly"

Me: "well, what the hell is it meant to look like because what I saw was Logan whispering things it to your ear"

Logan: "hehe, (YN) you have got the completely wrong idea I'm not cheating on Camille with Jo if that's what you where implying the fact is that we were trying to get Carlos a girl friend and that was what I was "whispering" ( Logan makes air quotation marks in the air) in Jo's ear"

Me: "SHIT! I'm so sorry that I was jumping to conclusions, I do it a lot because of the thing that happened with that Natasha bitch from Minnesota, but there is a way I can make it up to you guys"

Jo: "go on"

Me: "well, my best friend from England, Emily, she is well a giant fan of big time rush and Carlos is kinda her fav so maybe if I can get her to come over we set them up on a date and see how they get along, but just to make sure either me and Kendall or Logan and Camille goes but sits on a table away from them but close enough to hear how they are going on, what do you think?"

Jo: "that sounds great, but let's just hope the two of them get along"

Logan: "yer, that's cool, so when are you planning to bring her over?"

Me: "I'll go and look at flight now, see you later guys"

Jo: "just don't tell Carlos it's a surprise"

Me: "got it"

I walked out of the room and into the corridor remembering that I still had to find Kendall and tell him about James. I practically ran down every corridor in the palm woods twice just to check he wasn't there, after looking everywhere for him I lost all hope of seeing him today, my mind started to wonder and I wasn't paying any attention what so ever as to what was happening around me all of a sudden I was being pulled into the supply closet I tried to scream for help but they dragged me up into the air ducts "promise not to scream if I let go of your mouth" the voice said I mumbled yes when they let go of me I turned around and punched the person in the face, they removed their mask to reveal themselves to be Carlos

Me: "Omg, I'm soo sorry I actually, Fuck, I'm really sorry Carlos but why the hell did you Kidnap me?"

Carlos: "as I was walking past the crib I heard you, Jo and Logan all talking about me but you where finishing the what you where saying and I just wanted to Know why you where talking about me"

Me: "Carlos I have been sworn to secrecy"

Carlos: "pwease" (puppy eyes)

Me: "for fuck sake why did you have to do the puppy eyes, you know they work on me nearly every time but I'm still not telling you"

Carlos: "well could you at least tell me if it's mean or nice?"

Me: "fine but if I tell you that you can't ask me for any more clues or secrets done?"

Carlos: "done"

Me: "It's not a mean trick or anything it's something nice for you"

With that said I started to make my way out of the air duct.

I ran back to my apartment as quickly as I could because I was dripping with sweat from the air duct god it was hot in there why couldn't Carlos have picked I different place to talk.

After my shower I put a towel around my waist and walked through Into my bedroom where I found I note on my bed that said

Get dressed up nice we are all going to a party in celebration of Jo Coming home

Lots of love

Kendall xxx

I was slightly worried because the last party I went to was a disaster with James kissing me for some reason I have a feeling that tonight will be somewhat the same, but any way I did as Kendall instructed.

(_ cgi/set?id=100082444) _

When I was ready I went and to the guys apartment to call for then do we could all go to the club together, I walked and saw Katie, Jo and Camille but the boys weren't there

Me: "where are they?"

Katie: "we have no Idea we all got letter saying dress nice and meet here but the boys aren't here"

Me: "oh, and Jo can I speak with you in the kitchen that is unless they know?"

Jo: "no, it's okay you can talk they both know about the thing"

Me: "okay so the earliest flight Emily can get on it will be this Friday which is two days time, what do you think should I book it for her?"

Katie: "no need my mum is coming back from England tomorrow she can pick your friend up and they will fly back in BTR's private Jet"

Me: "are you sure? Because you don't have to do this you know"

Katie: "of course it's fine, anything or my brothers GF and you are nicest girl he has had since Jo"

We all laughed. After waiting a minute or so longer before we all decided to search the palm woods for the boys but we couldn't find the so we went to Rocque records to look for them but they weren't there either.

We searched everywhere we thought the boys would be but we just couldn't seem to find them

Me: "I don't know about you but I am feed up of their stupid game of hide and seek, I honestly can't walk anymore because of these heels so I'm gonna call Kendall up"

Camille: "if you don't get through to Kendall then I'll call Logan and Jo can call Carlos"

Katie: "and I'll call James"

I dialled Kendall's number then waited for a bit for the phone to be answered

*phone Convo*

Me: "Kendall where the hell are you"

? : "sorry but your precious Kendall can't pick up the phone right now so if you'd leave a message after the beep"

Me: "who is this and why do you have Kendall's phone"

? : "why would I tell you my name? But I know yours (YN)

Me: " HHHOW THE HELL DO YOU KOW MY NAME"

? : "now that would be telling, and before all of your friends start calling to see if I have all the boys well the answer is yes"

Me: "wh...at are ...you ..going to do ... to them?"

? : "Nothing if you do what I ask but if you don't then your precious Big time rush will be Big time dead"

*? Puts the phone down*

Me: "don't call the guys or this mad person is going to kill them unless we all do as he says"


	11. Chapter 11- is this the end?

**Warning**** this chapter has some upsetting features in.**

Your POV

Me: "don't call the guys or this mad person is going to kill them unless we all do as he says"

Camille: "shit what are we gonna do? Should we call the police?"

Me: "don't! because he might kill them if we get the police involved. We just have to do as he says and then we get the boys back"

*incoming text Kendall*

Me: "I just gotta text from Kendall's phone"

Jo: "what does it say?"

I read the message out to the girls

*text*

Hello (YN) don't even think about calling the cops or I'll kill them all.

P.S. your first task is to get 1 million Dollars from Rocque records and deliver it to the Hollywood hills at 10 O'clock tonight

Shit what am I going to do, why has the person targeted us and the boys I mean they have done nothing wrong as far as I know.

Me: "well we can't exactly rob Rocque records like this, so we better go home and change"

Katie: "I'm an expert at breaking into that place because they never change the locks and the security is terrible"

Camille: "what's the time?"

Jo looks at her watch

Jo: "it's 7:15pm that means we have roughly 2 and a bit hours!"

We all got into the back to the palm woods we ran to Camille's apartment since she had loads of costumes from her auditions and looked for the darkest and most spy like outfits we could find

(YN) Outfit : wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=100094859

Jo's Outfit: wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=100096153

Camille's Outfit: wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/camilles_spy_outfit/set?id=100097497

Katie's Outfit: wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=100100817

Once we were ready we devised a plan, which was once Kelly looks up and goes home, we pick the lock and go into the building then head straight for Gustavo's safe and get the 1 million out of there, then Jo and Camille go to Hollywood hills and if the bribers take them somewhere Katie and I will follow them them free the boys and get the cash back, then get it back to Gustavo's safe before morning.

Kendall's POV

We were all tied to chairs in this old warehouse; there were only a couple of lights and around the edge on the wall there was a metal footpath but that was all. My observations were interrupted by my phone ring tone the man walked over and took the phone out of my jeans pocket, he put it on loud speaker so that we could all her (YN) talk.

*phone convo*

?: "have you got the cash"

YN: "I have every single last Cent"

She said rather confidently

?: "good, I shall send two of my men to come and get the money"

*end of phone call*

I can't believe that she has done it.

Your POV

Jo and Camille get into position with the bag of money and wait for the men to come while stand behind the o on the Hollywood sign to observe. We waited for five minutes before a black van appeared and to tall bulky men got out, they walked over to the girl

Man 1: "where's the money?"

Camille show's him the money, the second man snatched the bag of her and then before we knew it they were being bundled into the back of the van and driven away.

We quickly got into the Impala and followed it to a big warehouse, when they arrived they took the girls out of the back and carried them and the money into the it. Katie and I both exited the car and we saw some stairs on the outside of the building that led to a door, the metal stairs to the door were really rusty and looked do fragile but they luckily didn't break. Katie silently opened the door to find that there was a metal walkway around the perimeter of the warehouse just like the stairs it was rusty and couldn't be trusted however it was the only way to get in the warehouse without being seen, it was pitch black up here so no one would be able to see us because we had dark clothes on.

We stood and watched a while what was going on, we spotted the guys, Camille and Jo all tied to Chairs and a man in a blue suit walking towards the guys with the money

Blue suited man(BSM): "why are there only two girls here there should be four you idiots"

Man1: "you never told us that there were four of them!"

Man2: "how should we have known?"

BSM: "well don't just stand there you bastards go and find the other two and bring them back here"

well, at least no we only have one guy to bet up I thought to myself, once the man in the suit had finished talking he turned around to face where were and I thought he had spotted us but he turned away again and started talking to the guys, I started to walk forwards a bit more when I heard something creek I stopped dead In my tracks as the man In the suit turned around again this was when I got a really good look at his face after a while I realized who it was.

Me: "oh, shit Katie the man I know who it is, his name is Damien Angus he was arrested 5 years ago for attempted murder, but every prison he went to he got out of, he was transferred to the prison in La for the mentally unstable a couple of months back but it looks like he escaped from there as well"

Katie: "omg, now you have told me who it is I do recognise him, but why big time rush?"

Me: "I don't know but we better get moving fast because we don't have much time left"

I started to slowly walk along to walkway again we where nearly at the other side of the warehouse when I heard another creek and before I know it I was hanging on to Katie for my life thank god creep didn't hear it, Katie pulled me back on to the walkway, I could see we were nearly at the end so I darted towards it trying to avoid being caught as we descended from the walkway I saw a couple of box's that we could hide behind.

We managed to get to the pair of boxes without being seen, but then when I thought everything was going so well Damien said something to Kendall that made me something click inside of me

Damien: "First of all Kendall I'm gonna take your pretty little ex Jo and kill her in the most slow and agonizing way I can think of but you will be there to see her every flinch of pain and hear her every scream, then when I find your Sister I'll do the same but only more painful and finally I shall find your slut of a girlfriend and well do whatever I please to her"

I couldn't stand to hear any more of this, so I stood up from behind the boxes

Me: "well you don't have to wait any longer, but if I let you kill me in any way you choose you promise you will let Kendall and the others go"

Damien: "hrmm, yes I'll let the others go and I'll even throw in the one million dollars as I'm feeling generous"

Damien started to walk towards me, when he arrived to where I was standing he pulled me into a strong embrace although it felt like he was crushing my ribs, I wanted him to let go of me but then I remembered I was the bargaining chip. After a while oh this sick bastard groping me and feeling me up he pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket and started slicing it down my arm the pain was sharp and the blood tickled as it trickled down my arm

Me: "wait you haven't kept to your side of the deal, let them go know"

Damien: "are you really that naive to think I would let them go"


	12. Chapter 12- the final Chapter

Your POV

Me: "wait you haven't kept to your side of the deal, let them go know"

Damien: "are you really that naive to think I would let them go"

Me: "and where you that naive to think that I wouldn't try to protect myself"

Pulling a Kitchen knife out of my trousers and stabbing him in the stomach, he stumbled back clutch his side he looked up at me with an evil look in his eye, I started to get light headed because of the amount of blood I had lost but just before I passed out I felt a sharp pain in leg.

Katie's POV

I was still crouching behind the boxes, when I heard the gun shot as I peered around the corner I saw (YN) lying on the floor in a pool of blood, I looked at by brother to see tears streaming down his eyes, then I followed the line down and saw everyone was crying even Jo, I have to do something, my brother's and his friend's lives depend on it.

While Damien was preoccupied with (YN) lying on the floor fighting for her life I took my pen knife out of my pocket (I carry it around for protection purposes) I opened the saw knife and went and hid behind Kendall's Chair which was the first in the line, then I carried on down cutting all the ropes so they could free themselves.

I slowly stood up from my crouching position behind the last Chair, Damien had his eyes fixed on my every move

Damien: "don't even think of trying to kill me you little bitch because it's my job to kill you"

Katie: "what the hell have big time rush ever done to you? Huh?"

Damien: "so you don't remember, well, I'll tell you exactly what they did, they stole my record deal with Gustavo Rocque, and let me in Minnesota while they got all the girls and the money and the fame and their own Tv show, so one day I was walking down the street and I saw someone that looked like Kendall so I killed him and was put in prison but because I kept escaping the transferred me to the mental prison in La"

Kendall: "is that actually you Damien, Damien Angus, right, you where on the football squad at Minnesota, right?"

Damien: "well done Ken doll, you figured it out"

Damien stepped over the body in his way and made his way to Kendall the gun still in his hand, when he reached my brother he placed the gun to his head I looked at my brother expecting him to be scared as hell but there was no emotion on his face

Katie: "DON'T SHOOT!"

Damien: "why ever not little Katie is it because you love him, aww, well isn't this touching, but he destroyed my fucking life all of them did"

I watched as Damien's finger pulled back slowly on the trigger but the bullet didn't exit the gun, while Damien was fiddling with it to try and get it working, Kendall kicked him in the balls and head butted him, he dropped the gun and fell to the floor in agonizing pain, the rest of the guys got up and Logan went over to (YN) and picked her up from the pool of blood she was lying in, while Damien was on rolling around on the floor be made a break for it when we got outside Jo and I went to block all the doors so that psycho couldn't escape, then Camille called the cops and an ambulance that arrived straight away.

*skip cops catching Damien and ambulance ride*

*in hospital*

Your POV

I couldn't see anyone but I could hear them asking if I was going to be okay, I desperately wanted to open my eyes but they were too heavy, I kept trying to open them because I wanted the guys to know that I'm alright, but after a while I gave in and went to sleep.

*skip sleep*

When I woke up I managed to open my eyes as I looked around the room I saw that everyone but Kendall was asleep

Me: *coughs "hey Kendall how long have I been asleep?

Kendall: "just a couple of days you had lost a lot of blood so you were weak so everyone offered to give you some blood"

Me: "who's blood did I match?"

Kendall: "Carlo's"

He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to me and sat on the side of my bed god, how I have missed those big green eyes, he lowered his head down slightly so that his lips brushed against mine, I couldn't help myself I pulled him down further so the his lips were pressed hard down onto mine after a couple of minutes we pulled away for air and noticed that everyone was staring at us

Jo: "it would have been nice of you to tell you she'd woken up before you went for the full frontal make out thing"

Jo walked over to me followed by Camille and Katie and all gave me a giant hug

Me: "thanks you lot you saved my life"

After thanking everyone, a doctor came in and said I was free to go, the girls had gone out and brought me a new outfit to put on for getting out of hospital because they said there were lots of paparazzi outside waiting for me

( wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=100173926)

We finally got back to the palm woods after being attacked by the paparazzi but at least with my new outfit I looked okay, we walked through the lobby and people kept coming up to me asking if I was okay even the Jennifer's which surprised me.

We went back to apartment 2J

Kendall: "home sweet home"

Me: "yer for you maybe my home sweet home is down the corridor"

Kendall: "I'm really glad you moved here (YN)" leaning down to peck me on the check

Me: "me too"

I said a smile beaming across my face, I would never trade any of this for my old life.

**Hoped you liked it this is the last Chapter, I might do a sequel to it depending on how many reviews I get for It.**

**P.S. my next fanfiction is gonna be another Big Time rush one but it's gonna have oc's in so If you want put the description of your oc in the reviews because I read all of them or PM me but Kendall's mine thanks **


End file.
